Yellow Pearl Voice no 2! Coco's sister!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: The Seven Mermaids are greeted by a new mermaid, Coco's younger sister! But problem is, Coco never even knew she had a sister! But Kotoko makes friends with Seira instantly and then tries not to fall in love with the human boy Hero, who is crushing on Sei


The Seven Mermaids are greeted by a new mermaid, Coco's younger sister! But problem is, Coco never even knew she had a sister! But Kotoko makes friends with Seira instantly and then tries not to fall in love with the human boy Hero, who is crushing on Seira! But poor Kotoko has a hidden secret, and she can't tell anyone, not even her sister...

Chapter One: Kotoko meets Coco!

"Luchia! What are you doing after school?" Kaito asked as Luchia stared at her boyfriend and smiled, shrugging. She actually had plans to clean out the baths and then go to her afternoon job, but she wouldn't tell him what he didn't know, right?

"Er, oh nothing! Just this and that, why?" she asked as Hanon and Rina briskly followed behind their faveourite targets. They wanted to make sure that Luchia was working because they weren't doing the jobs on their own again like the last time Luchia planned a lunch date with Kaito!

"Cool, then can I take you to a concert, I have tockets and the extra one is for my little Mermaid." he teased as Luchia smiled and he waggled the paper tickets in front of her as she giggled and tried to catch them pathetically in their game.

Rina and Hanon chose that moment to walk out of their hiding place behind the shady tree, folded arms across their chests.

"Sorry, Kaito-kun, but Luchia has a job at home to do! And she isn't allowed to skip this one or she's grounded!" Hanon said, and Luchia was glaring at her two best friends who were making her do the chores when the concert was an almost once in a life time chance to go to with her boyfriend. But she knew they were both right, she shouldn't really skip the stupid chores, or she _would _be grounded almost permanently by her sister.

"Sorry Kaito-kun, but I have to go now." she said sadly, and he grinned, poking her in the ribs because she had lied, again!

"Liar liar, panties on fire." he mumbled, and Luchia almost slapped him jokingly as he grinned and dodged the flying hand that belonged to his mermaid princess. Then Luchia walked towards her friends and glared at them.

"You two are so gonna pay after I kill you both." she mumbled and Hanon just simply smiled as Rina merely shrugged, and they left the school gates as Luchia ran backwards, waving to Kaito as he waved back, then met a group of male friends while she smiled, then turned and ran ahead as Hanon and Rina stared at each other and sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Do you think Caren will be visiting today?" Hanon asked as Rina shrugged and smiled, she was hoping the twins would both come to see them all. Seira would already be at hom esince she was ill, although the orange pearl mermaid had tried to go to school to be with Luchia, but Nikora had made her stay in bed since she had a horrid fever and a chesty cough.

"I hope so, she promised to bring back my bangle that Luchia gave me for my borthday. You know how much she likes my bling bling." Rina joked as Hanon laughed and nodded, they came up to Pearl Waters, and Luchia was already in there, with a happy and ill Seira hugging her tightly.

It was kind of hard to believe she was a 13 year old girl.

"Oh, hi! Noel, Coco and Caren are here, if you really wanted to know!" Seira called out, her voice low. She sounded really ill, but Seira looked chirpy. Then at the door, Noel, Caren and Coco greeted them, and Rina hugged her best friend from the ocean, Noel, and smiled warmly.

"Great, you're here! We were waiting, like, an hour for you guys. Where's the tea?" Caren asked, typical Caren, Rina thought as Hanon smiled and skipped into Pearl Waters, the grin on her face as Caren followed the Aqua pearl mermaid to the kitchen while Coco hugged Rina and smiled, then went in search of the ill mermaid and her companion, i.e, Luchia and Seira.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Noel as Rina smiled and took of her school shoes, closing the door of Pearl Waters behind her and shrugging.

"Oh, this and that, you see. Not much, how about you? Do you have a guy in sight yet?" she asked casually, recieving the shake of Noel's head and a small smile. Typical, Noel wasn't the sort of person to really date, but Rina didn't seem the type, either, at first glance, until she met Hamasaki, and then she changed, _alot_.

"No, you know I don't pay much attention to guys, Rina-san! I like to study more, you know that. Oh, mentioning studies, Igot into college." she said proudly, twirling as Rina gasped and hugged her best friend, and smiled proudly.

"Good! I congratulate you, Noel, I hope you become a great achievment to the school, they should be proud to have you. But... Ehat about the mermaid thing?" she asked, curious as Noel winked and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll have some days off for my kingdom. All I have to do is say to them I need to go visit my ill grandma and then my mother all the way in Kyoto, I'm sure they would understand, but they don't know about my being a mermaid. If they did, I think I'd be foam by now." she said as Rina and Noel laughed and then sat on the comfy couch, forgetting that Rina had a heap of chores to do.

"I'm happy you got into a college." Rina said quietly, then stood up, "Well, do you want anything?" she smiled as Noel shook her head, and stayed seated at the couch as Rina walked into the kitchen, where Nikora was cleaning the table, and she looked up and glared.

"Baths now, clean, now, die, maybe." Nikora hissed as Rina sweat dropped, then walked away quickly. She didn't want to be in Nikora's bad books, really, so she went to clean the baths, Nikora's wish. Rina met Luchia and Hanon, who were washing the baths out with the soapy water, and trying not to fall in and turn into mermaids.

"Hey, I got told by Nikora to come in and help, sorry. I was kind of talking to Noel." she said as Hanon and Luchia merely shrugged, and moved over to let her help with the baths. They started talking as they cleaned.

"So, the school's having try outs for a cheer leading team. I can't believe it! Finally. I wanna try out and wear that skirt and the uniform and wave those pom poms!" Hanon cried, starry eyed, then she stared at her friends.

"You guys may not be as good as me, but you can still try out." Hanon said confidently as Luchia pouted. Sometimes, Hanon was way too cocky for her own good.

"And what if Rina and I are better than you?" asked Luchia, Hanon laughed.

"Yeah right! Sorry Luchia, but you're too clumsy for cheerleading." Hanon said, and Luchia glared at her, then pushed her into the bath, the water splashing as Hanon cried in shock and fell head first into the waters, turning into a mermaid.

"LUCHIA!" she cried loudly, and Luchia smirked, then frowned, hands on her hips.

"Oops, sorry. Clumsy me." she said sweetly, then stood up and left the room before Hanon could drag her into the pool of water to drench her and turn Luchia into her mermaid form. The Hippo came running in just as Luchia walked out, holding his Pearl radar in the air.

"Mermaids, mermaids! I found a new pearl on the radar! I found it! There's a pearl at the cemetary near the beach! Hurry!" cried Hippo as Hanon and Rina raised their eyebrows, and before the penguin could escape, Rina put her hand on his round head, and picked him up.

"What do you mean? There are no more Mermaids to find. We have all seven pearl princesses. The radar must be faulty." Rina said simply, plucking the contraption from Hippo's fins and shaking it, staring at the flashing green dot on the screen as Hippo struggled to escape.

"The radar is not faulty! It never is!" Hippo cried in protest as Hanon smirked and folded her arms in the bath, "Sure it isn't, whatever, Hippo." she said, and put her head under the water as Hippo glared at them.

"I'm telling the truth! Fine, if you won't cooperate... LUCHIA!" he cried as Hanon rolled her eyes and Rina walked out. Like hell Luchia would believe him. She would try and trash the stupid radar if she could.

Hippo waddled down the stairs as Luchia sat on the grass in the garden, sighing and thinking to herself as she looked at the sky, when she felt a gaze on her, and she sat up, looking around.

What could it be? Then she saw someone in the shadows and she stared in shock, but before she could say anything, they turned and fled, quickly enough to not be caught by Hippo, who had just come out of Pearl Waters.

"Er... Hippo? Did you see that?" asked Luchia, Hippo looked around. What?

"What?" he asked as Luchia stared at him, then shook her head. She swore she had seen a pair of red eyes staring at her coldly. Luchia then stared at Hippo, who had the flashing dot on his radar right under her nose. She hated it when he pestered her with the stupid device he loved so much.

"Hippo!!!" she cried,

"Luchia, Luchia! There is a mermaid at the cemetary! We need to go find her, now now now!" he yelled, but Luchia shook her head and tutted.

"Hippo! You of all penguins should know that we have all seven pearl mermaids right here, no one has died and no reincarnations are being created right at this moment. Get it!?" she said, flicking him away as he tumbled, and Luchia lay back on the grass. Poor Hippo, nobody believed him. He was so sure the radar was working and that there was now yet _another_ mermaid out there, at the cememtary...

5 HOURS LATER...

"Okay, bai bai!" Luchia said into the phone reciever, putting it back down as she smiled and blushed ruby red, thinking of Kaito again and again. He was so nice, and he had asked her out on a date for the next day. She hoped she had something nice to wear that would make her look pretty.

Then, she saw that her pendant was glowing, and she gasped. Water demons, now? Couldn't be, could it? She thought they had all defeated them. Luchia then saw Rina, Hanon, Coco, Noel, Caren and Seira running.

"Trouble!" cried Caren as Luchia nodded, and they were all halfway out of the door, when Seira was dragged straight back in by Nikora.

"Waah!" Seira screamed, Nikora shot her a deatn glare.

"You're ill. You are not going anywhere, missy." she hissed as Seira sobbed fakely, and pouted, folding her arms moodily.

"But it's a MISSION! I haven't been on a mission in ages and ages and ages and ages and AGES!!! This sooooo not fair, you're being ageist, just because I am smaller, younger, more orange and smarter than them all!" she snapped as Nikora rolled her eyes, and dragged poor Seira up the stairs.

"You're staying in bed. If you're ill, you miss out." she snapped and Seira growled angrily. Darn that Nikora!!!

"Come on, forget it, we need to go fight!" cried Noel, and they all nodded, and started to run as fast as they could to wherever the evil water demons were. Most likely, the beach, where they normally pit stopped for afternoon/morning fights.

"Pink pearl voice!"  
"Aqua pearl voice!"  
"Green pearl voice!"  
"Purple pearl voice!"  
"Indigo pearl voice!"  
"Yellow pearl voice!"

They all transformed together and found their destination, where they did find a water demon, cackeling horribly as they gasped, seeing that there were so many people lying on the sand, unconcious as the creature laughed manically.

She had long black hair and red eyes, Luchia gasped, was this the woman she had seen watching her? It couldn't be, right? She was wearing a long black dress and didn't have feet, she only had half of a squid on her bottom half and the rest of her was human. She looked pure evil.

Then, she spotted the pearl voices, coming to the rescue. She smirked and cackled even more.

"Finally, competition to save these wretched humans! The mermaids of the sea, seven princesses and their beautiful pearls, coming to me!" she cackled as Luchia gasped and Caren laughed, showing absolutely no fear.

"Don't you know math? There's only six of us here, old erobaba!" cried Caren as the woman glared at them, and coun ted, then growled at her mistake.

"Whatever! You're all still mine to collect! Now try and stop me!" she yelled as Luchia stared at her friends, and nodded, grinning as they all nodded, and brought their microphones to their mouths, ready to sing.

"We, the pearl voices, will not forgive you for ever hurting these poor souls! We will stop you with our songs of love!" Luchia cried, the demon only smirked.

"Pichi pichi pitch concert, live start!" yelled the six girls, and they started singing in chorous together.

**"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe,  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari no todoita.  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru ko dake ga.  
Sube-"**

"Huh! She's not affected by it!" cried Luchia, in shock as they all gasped as their enemy laughed, then suddenly, disappeared!

"Beautiful voices, that are all mine!" she cried as they all screamed when she appeared behind them, then disappeared again. Where was she!? They looked around, when a gust of wind started to appear around them and blew them into the sea! They screamed as they changed into mermaids, and heard her cruel laughter.

"Nobody can beat me, Ursula, witch of the seven sea's!" cackled the cruel voice as some of the wind trapped them all in a terrible, cold vortex and they cried, clinging to each other in fright.

"_What ever can we do! Seira!" _they all thought as they looked for a way out, but attempts were still futile, then, they saw a light as Ursula started to swim towards them, a cold grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Pichi voices! I'll save you! YELLOW PEARL VOICE!" cried someone, and they transformed into Yellow Pearl voice as they all stared in shock, and so did Ursula, but Coco was Yellow pearl voice, and she was trapped in the vortex with them all! They stared at the new companion, and she smiled, microphone in hand.

She had long, wavy blonde hair down to her knee caps and a big, orange ribbon was at the back of her head. She wore a dress designed like Karen's, but with a yellow frill and yellow frilled straps and small beads placed in the middle of the frills, and she wore yellow boots just under her knee's that had white fluffy frills around the hem, and she winked at the mermaids as they stared at her, then glared at the demon.

"I will not forgive you, a demon, born into the darkness of these waters. So with a pichi sweet voice, I sing to you!" she cried, holding out her hand as she smiled.

**"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima no,  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni.  
**

**"Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau.  
**

**"Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku.  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku.  
Ima koso, ima koso"**

"AAARGH! THE NOISE! NOOOO!" screamed Ursula as the girl laughed and blew a kiss, winking and pointing her finger at the demon and giggeling madly.

"Thanks for watching! LOVE SHOWER PITCH!!!" she cried, then jumped up and down, laughing madly as everyone stared at her, sweatdropping. Was she for real!?

"How about an encore!?" she asked happily as Ursula shook her head and screamed, glaring at the little mermaid.

"No! NEVER!!" she yelled as she disappeared and so did the vortex, and the mermaids weren't trapped anymore. They stared at the girl, who turned back into a mermaid and she smiled, staring at them all as they swam towards her.

"Wh-Who are youy?" Coco asked in shock, and they all nodded, wondering the same thing. The girl turned to Coco and smiled.

"I am Kotoko, princess Coco! And I finally found you! I am your little sister! Kotoko the yellow pearl princess np. 2!!!" she cried happily as Coco stared at her, surprised. She had a little sister...

Who was hyper...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh man, hope you enjoyed this one! I'll post the next chapter ASAP, review if you want to, bye!!!

_**Blue -Niagra X**_


End file.
